1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a MEMS accelerometer with enhanced structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical conventional MEMS accelerometers are in-plane (X-Y plane) or out-of-plane (Z axis) sensors that can only detect either X-Y plane speed changes or Z axis speed changes, but can not detect speed changes in three dimensions. Therefore, it is desired to provide a three dimensional MEMS accelerometer which can detect three dimensional speed changes.
Besides, in the packaging process of the MEMS accelerometer nowadays, the whole device will be subject to high temperature. Therefore, the device structure must be well designed to avoid local peeling, deformation, or other structural damages, such that it does not cause manufacturing yield loss or operation mistakes of the MEMS accelerometers.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides a MEMS accelerometer with enhanced structural strength.